Learning from the John, well the other John
by EddieRuxpin
Summary: The Atlantis team gets to meet a parallel version of John, and he makes John and Rodney re-evaluate their friendship


I do not own any of these characters and in no way am making implications of their actual sexuality. Same old disclaimers. If you like it email me .net. I am planning two more chapters for this both more action packed. Most likely both story wise and sex wise. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Johns Point of View

It had been three weeks since the "other John" had shown up, and John the original was starting to get kind of tired of it. He finally understood why Rodney had been so jealous when his alternate self had popped up through the matter bridge he had made. He couldn't stand watching everyone fawn over a John that was happier and all around better adjusted then he was. Well if he was being honest he was a lot more jealous that the other John was so damn so happy than that everyone seemed to like him more. What was it that made them different? John had asked is alter too. He had gotten a whole rundown of his life only to find almost all the important details were the same. Right down to the… well the reason John had ended up hear in stead of court marshaled.

John knew that was when he truly became jaded. He had actually felt it happening. Although he had moved past what, apart from his marriage, had been his greatest failure… the memory still kept him awake most nights racked with guilt. He could see that guilt in the eyes of the other John, but he saw something else too, something that made him different. John had asked him that first night, and he had just smiled that half smile that John new so well and laughed it off. Saying with a quick nod "Maybe I'll tell you before we part." and walked away to talk to Teyla, who in his universe had left the team after they had lost her baby to Michael. Although he wouldn't say anything more about that situation. That was another thing, had they not successfully saved Teyla and her baby in his universe John new that there was a very good chance he would have cracked. Yet again the other John seemed to have handled a stress in a way that left him better than he had been in along time.

Well it didn't matter Rodney would have the extra John back in his universe by 2200 tonight and he wouldn't have to be reminded of how he could have been. Besides John was happy living his life here in Atlantis with his team. He shouldn't be so focused on this, he usually liked to have cheery people around him. Even though that was usually to distract him from his fowl moods. In this case all it did was make his mood more obvious, not just to him but to everyone around him. John sighed, dropping his fork onto his half finished tray. He wasn't going to do this he had been doing it for weeks. Over analyzing himself worrying about things he would never even think about twice normally. He would go for a run that would clear his head. Then a shower. Yes definitely a shower.

As john entered his room after his run he was surprised to see Teyla sitting on his bed leafing through his still unfinished after 3 years copy of War and Peace. " Hey Teyla what's going on?" John said as he grabbed a towel and wiped his brow. Teyla calmly placed the book down and turned smiling warmly at John. He knew this smile and saw the following question coming from a mile away.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling John? Seeing as how your doppelganger is going to be leaving us in just a few hours." Teyla had that look in her eye that told John she wasn't going to let John get away unless she felt John had actually "shared" something with her. Teyla was ever the diplomat and peacemaker. She only felt comfortable when she new her team was at it's most emotionally stable. She was good at it too. Whenever Rodney was especially upset about one of his scientists performance or Ronon was a little extra bummed because one of the new recruit's the Deadalus delivered, had turned him down for a date. Usually because most of the stories of him made him seem like a legend and pretty scary to the newly off world soldiers.

"Yea I'm fine, why would you think otherwise? It's not like we haven't dealt with people dropping in from parallel realities before." John said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he tossed the towel down on the chair. "Besides even if there was a problem it's about to be sent to a parallel universe, so I think I'm good." John said in his usual and hopefully happy sounding snarky tone as he took a step towards the bathroom hoping Teyla would take the hint and let him shower.

"I understand this is uncomfortable for you John, Rodney went through the same thing during his building of the Universe Bridge. We both know how out of sorts he was for weeks thinking that we wished we could have gotten the other him instead." John chuckled as Teyla fought to keep a smile from her face while speaking. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't feel the same way, after all I have seen the way you look at the other John." Just like that Teyla was off of Rodney's whiny and sullen although comical reaction to his alter, and back to her serious are you okay face.

"Teyla listen I will admit I have a new appreciation of how McKay felt, but I am not gonna start getting all 'You'd be better off without me and you know it' without remembering that you would rather have the real me than a copy any day." John laughed as he waved his arms towards the door in an almost impolite gesture. "Now if you don't mind I would like to shower after my run." John said as Teyla rose and walked toward the door. As she waved her hand to open it she looked back at John with her well used 'are you sure you're fine' face. John just nodded and smiled thanking God that she hadn't pushed more. I mean he really didn't need it, he may be kind of bummed but he was far from unhappy. In this whole situation or his life in general.

Thinking the door locked Knowing the city wouldn't let any one in, unless McKay spent a good twenty minutes bypassing his ATA control over the city, he turned. Looking around the room to see if it looked like Teyla had done her usual even though she would never admit it, snooping routine. She wasn't bad she never went through the drawers or anything she would just look through the stuff lying out on the table for clues about her friends lives. John would get unnecessarily angry with any one else but since he knew it was only so she could help protect her friends, he let her get away with it. Satisfied with the order of his room John stripped off his sweaty t-shirt as he stepped in the direction of the bathroom. Thinking the shower on as he stepped over the threshold of the bathroom he looked in the mirror and ran his hand over his chest. His fingers gliding softly through the dense coating of black fur currently glistening with sweat. He smiled at himself he may be in an alien galaxy with crazy vampire monsters trying to suck out your life force, but he would be damned, thanks to their semi friendly vampire friend Todd he was in better shape now than he had been in 10 years. Thanks to the extra near decade Todd had given him after feeding on John to save them both. Noticing steam forming on the mirror he realized the shower must be up to temp so he kicked off his socks and slipped of his shorts and boxer-briefs, giving his dick a few tugs as he stepped into the shower. He let the water cascade over his head washing the sweat cleanly from his body. Grabbing the shampoo he lathered up his hair relishing the sensation of his fingers running over his scalp. Although he wouldn't admit it because it made him sound like a girl, he always enjoyed washing his hair. It was probably the most relaxing part of any day for him. Rinsing the soap from is hair he grabbed the conditioner and massaged it in. He didn't really care that the conditioner made his hair look better it was really just a way to prolong the whole hair washing process. Of course no one would ever believe him. It was nice to have a naturally great head of hair but annoying how everyone assumed he spent a ton of time on it every morning. I mean he would throw some gel in it but would just let it do what it wanted after that.

Rinsing out the conditioner he threw some body wash on a loofa and began to soap himself up, glad to wash the day and his run from his skin. As his hands glide over his body his cock begins to thicken. No doubt in anticipation of the good wank he was planning on having, especially since an incoming wormhole had forced him to skip one this morning. His soap covered hand found his half hard and quickly filling manhood and started rubbing slowly back and forth and he threw his head back and let the water wash over him. Moaning lightly he quickened his stroke knowing that even though he needed this he didn't have time to make it last like he would prefer. After all it was only just over an hour before he had to see himself of to another universe. He laughed at the thought that he was already comfortable referring to himself as another person. The laugh was cut off quickly though as a deep groan started in his chest and moved into his throat creating and animalistic growl. He really had needed this he thought as he quickened his tempo and thrust forward shooting several jets of hot white cum onto the wall. Watching it run down the wall he smiled as he rinsed himself off. Stepping out of the shower he debated and subsequently decided not to bother shaving for the farewell. He was pretty sure he wouldn't mind if he wasn't shaven. After all if anyone would understand it would be him… Maybe he wasn't as used to thinking that way he thought as he wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped into back into his room.

"Hey me." John startled at seeing himself standing in the middle of his room dinking one of his last four beers. "I wanted to let you know I thought about what you asked me, and I came to a decision." said the other John smirking knowingly.

"Oh yea. And what exactly would you have decided. No, you know what don't tell me. I mean I will admit I am curious as to what might have made me be you, but not so curious as to ignore the fact that it's a bad idea for me to know." John said convincingly. Although he knew as he said it the other John would never believe it. They both knew how desperately he wanted to know. How he would do nearly anything just to know what it was he had done to alleviate the constant pressure of his past. What it was he had done to come to terms all the things in his past that haunted him not just in his dreams but every time he lost another of the people living in the city.

"John just sit and listen. I don't know if what worked for me would help you but if I don't tell you both of us would regret it." John recognized his serious voice, not to mention the fact that he was right they both needed to have this conversation. The other John would be just as angry with himself for not giving him a chance, as he would have for not doing everything he had to in order to get the answer.

"Okay, but I have one question first. How did you get in I locked that door?" John smiled since he already knew the answer.

"Like the city would say no to John Sheppard when he wants to get into his own quarters. " He laughed out. "Although I admit it took a minute, like she was confused or maybe she just recognized that I wasn't quite the original." he looked around at the walls listening to the low moan of the city that as far as he knew only he and General O'Neil could hear. They had agreed wordlessly agreed not to mention it to anyone else, it was something for those whose ATA genes were strong enough to hear the city call back to them. At least John assumed that this other John had had a similar experience since he hadn't mentioned it once since he had been here.

"Any way back to my story. So you know how most of my life other than a few not so key moments went exactly like yours did. Well up until 8 months ago when we lost Teyla and Ronon. You see when we found Teyla, she was abandoned by Michael in an old lab. He found it in his infinite mercy, or insanity to spare her life after taking her son. Teyla tore worlds apart looking for her son. She went on a rampage taking down anything in her way to get him back. We did everything that she asked of us, we may not have ever met him, but that boy was our family too. We Finally found Michael only to be to late. Michaels newest creation, the thing he used Teyla's son for had turned against him and destroyed the entire lab. Not just killing Michael but Teyla's son too. After that Teyla left us. She said that she needed to get away that she loved us but she couldn't stay with us. She couldn't even bring herself to go back to the Athosian people. So she just dialed up a world and left.

What surprised us more was when Ronon Followed her through the gate, saying that he wouldn't let her be alone. He understood Rodney and I couldn't leave. We couldn't let go of the city we had Earth to think about. So we nodded as he left telling him to visit. With all that had happened Rodney and I were messed up. Our team had been shattered, and we felt such crushing guilt about the loss of Teyla's son. We had to attend therapy for weeks before we were allowed to put together a new team and go on missions again. Finally we got a good team with a new recruit called Abey Maglin, and Lorne, who only came on to keep us balanced after everything.

Things went well. We saved Atlantis from the Wraith our first mission out. Except it wasn't the same for us. Rodney and I had been left behind by the people we trusted most, in two galaxies mind you. We didn't blame them of course, we knew better, but just as Teyla needed to get away to move on, we needed them to move on. Needed to feel like a team, like we hadn't lost everything. " The other John finally stopped in contemplation. Looking into his own eyes he smiled.

"This is where the whole 'what makes you into me' thing comes into play. Rodney as you know is my best friend. I mean I never would have thought he would be when I first came here. He was such a arrogant bastard egg head. Then he saved my life a few dozen times and he started to grow on me. After they left, I noticed a change in him. We were the only two who understood the guilt. I hated it. He had become like us" he said pointing to the both of them "tortured by his past. I could see it in his eyes. I knew he was having the nightmares. Looking over his shoulder everywhere he went. Rodney had become a seasoned soldier. It was killing me. I was supposed to protect him from that. I was supposed to take the responsibility.

I started going out of my way to try and give him moments of peace when I could. I traded all my extra chocolate and real coffee for movies and beer whenever I got the chance. I started having him over too my room for movie nights or hanging out on the east pier having a few beers. Anything to take his mind off of it. It seemed to work for the most part, we both got a lot happier. I hadn't realized how much pressure, taking in the little things, helped to alleviate.

It was a few weeks later during a movie night with Rodney that I realized it wasn't the little things that were making me feel better, it was Rodney. His arrogant, snarky, and just plain brilliant self. He just made me feel, well, less important. As you know, we have a tendency to use a cliché, carry the weight of the world on our shoulders. He just made me feel like I didn't need to, like it was okay to share it. I didn't even realize I was doing it, but in a split second I had gone from watching the movie to kissing Rodney. Not like making out just a peck.

Needless to say he kind of freaked out, made a quick excuse and exited before I even got my head around what I had done. He avoided me for a few days, but since he still didn't feel close to any one else, he gave me a chance to explain. I think he just, had to know.

I wasn't sure what to say. I tried to explain that I didn't know why I'd don't it. We sat down and talked for a few minutes. I looked up at him after trying to explain slash apologize for doing something so stupid, and well he kissed me. That was when it happened John. That was when the person you are became the person I am. That was when let myself stop thinking about the past. I just started picturing a future.

Don't bother saying anything we both know you don't need to. I don't know if it would work for you. If there is even a chance this Rodney would be open too it. I just needed to tell you." with that the alternate John stood up from the bed patted John on the shoulder and walked out. The door opening for him with just a thought as he approached.

John sat in stunned silence. Then like he hadn't in a long time John laughed. He laughed hard and for a long time so long that he was almost late seeing the other John off. He arrived in the gate room where Rodney had set up some ancient device to the gate and seemed to be powering it on. "Well Bizarro Sheppard it's time to send you home" Rodney said in a overly dramatic tone. "Let there be light." With a flip of a switch everyone who wasn't used to Rodney's little miracles, dropped their jaws as Rodney opened a wormhole without the signature woosh. "That my doppelganger friend is a one way trip back home." With that John stepped up to Teyla and hugged her whispering something in here ear. Then moving up to shake Ronon's hand and bid him farewell. Glancing at John and giving him a smirk. Then he hugged Rodney whispered something in his ear which made Rodney smile and laugh, and then he walked through the gate.

With that things got back to normal. John got back to being his old self and the team went back to being an unstoppable force in the fight against the Wraith and John hadn't spent more than a few moments thinking about what he had told himself. John had never thought about being with a man before and even with the other John's apparent happiness he wasn't going to start now. No he was perfectly fine to live his life as he had been. Although it was nice to know that in another world he could be happy like that, even if was with Rodney. HA! He chuckled. Rodney, what a completely ridiculous thought.

* * *

Chapter 2

Rodney's Point of View

Rodney had been having a particularly good week. They had made some interesting progress on a recharging process for their depleted ZedPM's, and even though it was thanks to a particularly brilliant idea from Radek, not that Rodney would admit it, it provided the best chance they had so far of getting the city up and running at full power. All the excitement had given Rodney very little time to think about what the parallel version of John had said to him before leaving. Although it had been in the back of his mind the whole week.

"I fell in love with my Rodney." whispered the voice of the other John in Rodney's head. He hadn't been sure how to take it at first. You don't have to be a genius to get what he was saying, but why would he say it. Rodney had never thought of John as anything other than a friend. He sure as hell had never thought sleeping with him either. The words however nagged at Rodney. He had only had a few relationships in his life the most recent being the one he was currently in with Jennifer. Not that it was very serious. I mean sure they really cared about each other, but they both new this was purely a Pegasus galaxy relationship. They new they weren't soul mates or anything. They just made each other feel comfortable in such an uncomfortable place. And none of his relationships had ever been with a man. I mean the closest he had ever come to that was trading hand jobs with a buddy in the 11th grade. Of course he was only 13 in the 11th grade so it still fell under the "just experimenting" category.

Yet something about the way John had said it made Rodney wonder. He very rarely heard John talk about something he loved. He only heard his John speak like that when he spoke of flying. Rodney could picture the way John sounded when he spoke of being in the air. It was like he truly lost himself in emotion. He would let his guard down when he spoke about anything related to piloting. As if putting up a wall around the unparalleled joy of being so free and so high up was just wrong. That is the voice he had heard come out of the other Johns mouth when he said those words. It made Rodney wonder if it really was possible that he and John could be together. He really had never considered being with a man before but he had never exactly counted it out. Rodney was far to much of a genius to believe it was impossible to fall in love with a man. Love can come at you from any where, his mother had told him once when he was little, and Rodney had always just taken that as fact.

Still more peculiar was how much sense being with John made to him. John was hands down the one person in two galaxies that made him feel like a better Rodney. Always pushing him to his limits. Causing him grow stronger and if he might say so himself even more damn brilliant. John was always there telling Rodney not to give up that he had faith in him. Rodney had always taken the fact that he felt so comfortable around John for granted. Often letting his arrogant guard drop and his self conscious I need to be praised so I know I'm not a failure side out. John never failed to restore his faith in his ability either. That's it Rodney decided. I'm going to do it. I am going to go after John Sheppard. Rodney just had to know if it was possible. Even if he got rejected, and John laughed at him, he would never forgive himself if he didn't try.

The big question was how he was going to do it. For that he referred back to a little piece of brilliant planning his sister had taught him when they were teenagers. He looked at his watch. It was 4 o'clock. John usually went running around then so Rodney pulled up his life signs readings looking for a lone dot on the south pier (Johns favorite place to run). Rodney smiled when he saw exactly what he expected. John was so predictable. Unhooking his tablet from his lab station he headed to the teleporter so he could head John off at the power relay in that area.

"Hey Sheppard!" Rodney yelled as John came running up the hall. Rodney sized John up in a way he never had before, looking John up and down. After all the whole point of this was to see if they really did have a chance to be happy together. He always knew how, well how hot John was. Great hair, a sarcastic smile that was more infectious than the Hoffan Virus, and an amazing body. Even though he had never thought of it before it was easy to see John in a sexual way. I mean the guy just oozes masculinity. From that constant 5 o'clock shadow and his I just got out of bed and worked hard to make it obvious hair, all the way to his broad shoulders and trim waist. Not to mention a well sculpted ass and those long firm legs. Rodney found himself suddenly nervous and breathing heavily. Feeling like he had in high school when he had asked out the prettiest girl in class and she had just laughed at him and said "Really?". It had crushed Rodney and he all of a sudden felt out of his league. No he would see this through.

"McKay? What do you want." John breathed out heavily, as he bent over placing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath from the run. "Well out with it." he said warily after a nervous Rodney had taken too long to answer. Knowing that 8 out of 10 times Rodney either sought him out to complain about something or get his help with some ancient doohickey that would have John in the infirmary for a day or two suffering 'ill' side effects.

"Nothing important." Rodney said with a wave of his hand hoping to put John at ease. The last thing he wanted was for John to be suspicious of him. Especially now when he really was trying to be sneaky. " I was just thinking that the team hadn't really had any movie nights lately. At least not since before the 'other' John showed up." Rodney put a lot of emphasis on the other knowing it would irk John a little. Especially with the way he had been looking at him. Like he was some evil clone or something. "Or as we were calling him John 2.0. " Rodney sniggered at his joke knowing how much it had annoyed John when he was here. John would not only hate the reference to the crappy sci-fi show but the implication that the other John was better.

To his surprise though John didn't even flinch. Rodney found this strange since John had looked like he wanted to kill someone the whole time his double was here. Maybe they had actually worked it out. I mean if anyone knew how to make John feel better it would probably be himself, right? "You know Rodney your right we haven't. How about you grab Teyla and I will get Ronon and we can meet in my room… Oh say 2000? You bring the popcorn and I've got the beer."

"Sounds great. I'll tell her." Perfect, Rodney knew that Ronon had finally gotten Lt. Simmers to agree to a date with him that night so he wouldn't be able to go. Now all Rodney had to do was divert Teyla somehow. He considered just not telling her but that would bring up questions if John mentioned it to her at some point, and Rodney didn't want John to suspect ulterior motives. Sure he had some but he didn't want John to know that, especially considering what they were.

That was when Rodney actually took a minute to realize what he was planning. He was trying to, for or intents and purposes, seduce John Sheppard. His best friend. Rodney felt sick to his stomach. For the first time he actually thought about what a rejection would entail. It wouldn't just be passed of as Rodney had been thinking, John probably wouldn't laugh at him and hold it over his head. It could easily cause a real problem in their friendship. What if John really freaked out and wouldn't talk to him anymore? What if John just punched Rodney? If things went really bad John could ask Rodney to leave his team. No, no he was just trying to talk himself out of it. He knew John. Even worst case scenario, John would just get a little awkward for a while. Until he finally started joking about it, in private of course. Sheppard wasn't completely stupid he did have some tact. Rodney new that after his shitty luck with love in the past he had to find out if John was a real possibility. If only because John had pretty much told him to do it.

Looking up he realized that he was standing outside of Teyla's door. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even realized he was there. Rodney reached out and knocked twice, almost hoping Teyla wasn't in so he could back out of his plans. The door opened with a swish and Teyla stood there smiling at him.

"Rodney! How delightful of you to see me off." Teyla said with an unusually less than sincere smile. No doubt she already knew he hadn't come to see her off.

"Yes well… Where were you going again?" Rodney asked in surprise. Teyla was going somewhere. There was no way he could have this kind of luck. As she looked at him strangely he doused what was an obvious half smile. He didn't want he to know he was glad she wouldn't be around tonight.

"As I told you yesterday. I am going to spend several days with the Athosians on the mainland." Teyla shook her head, still smiling, though this time at Rodney's forgetfulness. It never ceased to amaze her that someone who was so brilliant could be so scatter brained. "It has been far too long since I spent time with my people." she added matter of factly.

"Oh yes." Rodney stumbles over the words realizing that he may be acting kind of rudely. Not that Teyla would think it odd. He was usually pretty rude. "Would you like me to carry your bag to the jumper bay?" He added to cover himself.

"Thank you Rodney but I am fine. Was there something I could help you with though? After all it is not often you come to my rooms, just to say hello." Teyla said with a smirk trying to make him feel a little guilty. She of course knew how busy he usually was and how caught up in his work he often became. It was just fun sometimes to make him squirm a little. Though she did it rarely she could see why John got so much amusement from pushing Rodney's buttons.

"Actually I was coming here to invite you to a movie night later. I figured with all that has happened lately we could use a little team bonding." Rodney said in an arrogant tone. How dare she imply he wasn't good friend. He knew she didn't really mean it but still. Especially when he had come up here to ask her to a friendly gathering. Even if he had been planning on making it so she couldn't come. She didn't know that.

"That is a great idea Rodney. I wish I could be there, perhaps we can have another when I return. I hope you and the rest of the team have enjoy your night." Teyla said sweetly, actual appreciation showing on her face. She really did love movie nights, but she couldn't cancel her visit to the main land.

"Yes of course, as soon as you get back. Have a nice time." He said curtly and walked away. He had completely forgotten about Teyla's trip. The timing was perfect. He was now going to be settling down to watch a movie with just John. It was just like when his sister Jeannie had tricked him into going to the movies with her friend Sarah. He had shown up expecting a group of his and her friends just to see Sarah sitting on a bench waiting. He had been furious at Jeannie. Not that he disliked Sarah but she was so dim witted. He had rewired her computer to send her emails to the wrong addresses in order to get his revenge. It was funny how he was using her plan to get at John. Now all he had to do was wait till 2000 and go to Johns room.

Rodney went back to his lab and spent a few hours working the cities power distribution. He was able to maximize efficiency by 2.8 percent which may not sound like a lot but would give their Zedpm up to one and a half hours extra running the shield. Which could be the difference between life and death the next time the Wraith show up. By the time he was done it was around 1900 so he had enough time to go grab a shower and head to Johns.

His shower was quick as usual. Although the mini panic attack he had about what going to Johns held him up a good twenty minutes. He ended up showing up at Johns five minutes late but with a big bag of popcorn and the bottle of bourbon that was Johns favorite. The one he had been saving for 3 months waiting for a good reason to bring it out. He figured getting Sheppard totally bombed before he sprung his whole 'maybe we should date' idea on him, was a good use. Rodney waved his hand in front of the control crystal and the door swished open.

"Your late McKay. Teyla's not with you?" John asked. Teyla was usually early so he figured if she was late she must have been coming with Rodney. Yet here McKay stood alone with a bag of popcorn and "Is that bourbon?" John jumped to his feet, rushing over to McKay to grab the bottle.

"No Teyla was apparently planning a trip over to the mainland to spend some time with her people. Where is Ronon? He asked innocently as if he didn't know exactly what Ronon's plans had been.

"Oh, he uh" John said as he spun the bottle in his hands obviously excited for a glass of real bourbon " He had a date tonight. I guess it's just gonna be us buddy. Let me grab some glasses, you put the movie on." John shuffled around his room grabbing a couple glasses and a big bowl to put the popcorn in. Rodney walked over to the laptop on the table and threw in Spiderman and turned the screen towards the bed and sat down. John walked over handed him a glass, sat down with a plop, and settled in to let the movie start.

Rodney tried to act like usual at first commenting on the inaccuracy of movie physics and mocking the dialogue. He also drank his bourbon down quickly, even though he isn't a fan of the stuff. He knows that if he doesn't catch a buzz there is no way he will have the courage to bring up what the other john said to him. By the end of the movie both he and John were pretty drunk and Rodney still hadn't mentioned the thing that this whole night was for. He knew he had chickened out. At least he had enjoyed the movie. He would have to come up with a better plan of attack.

"Hey Mckay you feel like watching another? We still got half a bottle left and I'm not ready to pass out drunk and wake up hung over." John asked in a slightly slurred manner.

" Sure." Rodney said nervously now he had to come up with an entire movies worth of excuses to not do exactly what he wanted to do. There was an easy answer though. He could just bring it up. John stepped back from throwing in another movie, filling Rodney's glass as he passed. "What movie did you put in?" Rodney asked wondering hoping it was something he liked so he wouldn't be distracted by his thoughts, and could ignore his purpose.

John smirked and said "It's your favorite McKay… Back to the Future" John smirked devilishly "Three" he spit out as he laughed maniacally. He knew it was Rodney's least favorite sequel to the movies he didn't even like anyway. He would spend the entire time trashing the already bad science until even John got tired of watching. It would be worth ruining a movie he kind of liked though. He wasn't sure what it was but Rodney seemed on edge and he knew a good movie to rip apart would help him relax.

"UGHHH!" Rodney moaned. He knew John would take that as a sign that he was right and Rodney hated the movie. The problem was that watching a movie he disliked was just gonna make him think more. Worse yet give him a dozen opportunities to bring that up. John laughed as he sat back down, looking at the long empty popcorn bowl wistfully. The movie started playing as they sat back and got comfortable again. Rodney slowed down on the drinking knowing that if he got much drunker he would talk to John but would probably be an idiot about it. John on the other hand seemed to speed up a little. If he didn't know better he would think John was nervous or something.

Half the movie was already over and he still hadn't said anything to John. Other than dozens of scathing commentaries about the movie. He had to say something. He wasn't usually this worried about what someone would think of him asking them out. I mean he got nervous like anyone else, but not like this. Of course usually rejection did have so many disastrous possible side effects. He could not only lose his best friend but get kicked off of the team if John reacted too extremely. He just had to have faith that John would at least let Rodney explain his reasoning and not freak out. He just had to go for it.

"Hey John?" he said hesitantly.

"Yea bud what's up?" John replied coolly

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. Um… Something the other John mentioned." Rodney said calmly not wanting to sound like it was a big deal. He noticed John tense visibly, though he wasn't sure whether it was at the mention of the other John or if it had to do with what he was saying. That's when Rodney realized. What if they had talked about it. He hadn't considered the possibility because the other John had mentioned it so quietly to him. But what if he had told John at some point. I mean they were the same person, if he was gonna tell anyone else it would be himself.

"What would that be Rodney?" his voice covered in a thick coating of fake curiosity. Rodney wished he had realized sooner. He could see it in Johns eyes as he turned his head towards him. John new exactly what Rodney was going to mention, just not what about it he wanted to say.

"He said something to me. The other John that is. Right before he walked through the gate. I didn't know what to think about it. I mean it was such a surprise. I thought at first that it was a joke. You know like just messing with me like, you do all the time." Rodney was rambling and he knew it but he couldn't stop. "It's just the way he said it you know it made me think. I was just wondering you know. Maybe what he said might be kind of.."

While Rodney was in the middle of his rant John had kissed him. Rodney was speechless he didn't know what to say. Or even do for that matter. He just sat there mouth have open. Looking at John as he backed away.

"He told me too." John said calmly. "Listen Rodney. I don't know what I think about it. I don't know if that was what you were looking for." John said obviously referring to the kiss. "It's not gonna do us any good to pretend like we haven't both been wondering."

"John." he said not sure what to say next. He hadn't' actually expected to kiss John. Just to talk to him. Bring up the possibility, but John had taken it to a level that Rodney hadn't been prepared for. Freaking out and kicking Rodney out of the room he was ready for. Kissing him that was just a shock. Damn though if he didn't want to do it again. John had a blank look on his face. Not sure what was going to happen next. Not even sure if Rodney had been planning on making the offer of something more. He might have just been planning on bringing it up as a joke.

Rodney leaned over getting closer to John. The blank look still on his face. He wasn't moving away that at least was a good sign. Rodney paused his lips less than an inch from Johns. He looked into Johns eyes. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Some kind of permission he guessed. He didn't have to wait long. John finished closing the remaining distance in a second and kissed Rodney. Not the light peck of the first one but a forceful locking of their lips. Rodney felt Johns tongue touch lightly at his lips. Almost as if seeking permission.. Rodney quickly parted his lips allowing the invasion. His hand slowly rising up to lay flat on Johns strong jaw. Feeling the sharp stubble lining Johns face. He never in a million years would have thought he would be kissing John Sheppard, or that it would feel this amazing.

After several minutes of frantic making out Rodney pulled back. "Well I guess that answers my question." He says sheepishly and out of breath.

"Yeah that it does." John replied and just like that it was over and they were back to watching the movie. They both understood that they would need a little time to figure out what that meant to them and what the future might hold. Not long later the movie ended and Rodney left heading back to his room. He was feeling like he was walking on air. Not to mention extremely horny. He was going to get back to his room and rub one out. He had been hard as rock since John had kissed him the first time not to mention the 5 minutes of making out and the twenty minutes they sat there watching the rest of the movie. Rodney was ready to finish off the night. He and John both had a lot to think about, and he wanted to make sure he didn't mess this up. He was realizing more than ever that he had a chance at happiness, and he was going to make sure he gave it his all. Hmmm he would have to talk to Jennifer he couldn't continue dating her knowing how he felt now. It looked like he was coming up on what would be an interesting week, and he was ready to face it.


End file.
